


Pleasant Interruption

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiana interrupts John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Pleasant Interruption  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Chiana  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 839  
>  **Summary:** Chiana interrupts John.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

“Do you need some help with that?”

"Damn, Chiana!" John’s breath came in gasps as he quickly jerked the blanket up to cover himself. _He had been so close. Why did she have to walk in at that moment? Would it have killed her to give him a few more minutes?_ "You don't just walk into a man's room uninvited. Especially when he's...." His face began to turn beet red as his sentence trailed off. “It wasn’t what...” He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this embarrassed. “I mean I....” 

A huge grin began to spread across her face as he stammered. She didn’t get what the big deal was. She had seen her fair share of naked men before doing what she’d walked in on John doing. He had looked so hot lying there, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as his hand had moved up and down his cock. Moisture had gathered between her legs, her body became slick with invitation as she had continued to watch John pleasure himself until she couldn’t take it anymore and had had to offer her help. Her body moved sensuously as she closed the distance between them. Slowly, she ran her fingers up his thigh. “I can help you with that.” Her voice was husky with promise as she made the offer again.

“Chiana, I don’t think that is such...” He tried to rise up to a sitting position on the side of the bed.

He might be trying to say no, she glanced down at the tented blanket between his legs, but his body was saying something entirely different. “Then don’t think, John.” She pushed him back down and sank to her knees before him. “It’s always better if you don’t think. Just feel.” 

His eyes almost rolled back in his head as her fingers gently caressed him through the blanket. He knew he didn’t have the right, that he should stop her but it had been so long since anyone had touched him... other than himself of course. Besides it felt too good to stop her. 

She gently pulled the blanket away, baring his body to her hungry gaze. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll leave, John.” Her hot breath caressed his cock as she spoke sending sparks shooting through his body.

_Was she out of her mind? He wasn’t going to say a damn thing._

“John?”

He reached out and caressed the side of her face, his fingers caressing her lips, cupping her cheek before sliding around to tangle in her hair.

That was all the encouragement she needed. Chiana lowered her head and licked up and down the length of his cock, drawing guttural groans from deep within his throat.

John’s hands clenched tighter in her hair as each swipe of her oh so talented tongue brought him closer to the orgasm he could feel hovering just out of reach.

The sensations she wrung from his body were almost too much to bear. Her hands were everywhere caressing his chest, cupping his balls; he thought he would pass out from sensory overload. Until she took him deep inside the moist, hot cavern of her mouth and then he knew he was going to die.

Lights flashed behind his eyes as she took him deeper inside of her mouth. There was so much pleasure coursing through his body it took all of his willpower not to thrust into her throat. But somehow he managed to control himself. Although, how he would never understand.

Her name fell from his lips on a whisper and his eyes closed as she slid her mouth up and down his cock. Blunt teeth scraped against him and John quickly opened his eyes to see the laughter in Chiana’s.

White-hot desire unlike any he had known coursed through his body like a tidal wave as Chiana took him even deeper and swallowed. The feel of her throat constricting tightly around his cock was more than he could take. His toes curled, every cell in his body stretched tight as he held her head and began to thrust into her mouth until with a roar his orgasm ripped through him.

Chiana braced her hands on his thighs as she continued to lick and suck until John gripped her firmly under the arms and brought her on top of him.

“Why did you do that for?” There was an unmistakable pout to her voice as she sat up.

John placed a quick kiss on her nose. “Because it was starting to tickle.”

“Oh.” She leaned her head to the side. “I thought we could...” Her sentence trailed off as she began to drift her fingers closer to his softening cock.

“Ummmm... It’s going to take me a while before I can...” His eyes closed with a smile as she closed her hand around him.

“I bet I could get you there faster.” 

Pinpricks of desire began to flow through his body giving proof to her words. “I don’t have any doubt.”


End file.
